Impossible
by Snowbunneis
Summary: [Song Fic. Christina Aguilera Impossible] Draco Hermione. RR!


It's impossible, it's impossible to love you  
If you don't, let me know, what you're feeling  
It's impossible, for me to give you whatcha need  
If you're always hiding from me

Copper curls flowed freely in the wind as it swirled around the petite form. Honey suckles could be smelled from far off but couldn't be spotted from where she stood. The balmy air was cool that night as she stood in front of the cold lake, which splashed slightly at her ankles from the sinuous breeze. Kneeling she cupped water into her hands letting it move in and out from the miniature waves.

Sighing, she stood. Taking a step back she sat on the cold hard ground. Doubt and fear consumed her, filling her honey colored eyes with sadness. Her chest tightened as tears threatened to fall freely down her check and land on her bare feet. Pulling her knees close to her chest to looked up at the sky. 

"Will he ever love me?" She questioned. They knew who she was talking about. She had mentioned his name before, but didn't feel like hearing his name roll off her tongue tonight. The taunting and teasing she knew was a cover up. She knew what he really felt. 

She didn't know how to act towards him anymore after that night together, in this exact pond. It was warm and breezing, just like the weather that surrounded her. Every night she came, expecting him but never was he here.

She had been crying, she was upset because of her and Harry's recent fight. It seemed everything between them was a fight now, he always had something on his mind to bug her about or to nag at her about. She ran from the castle, utterly depressed. Running, she didn't stop to look around but she ran. The forbidden forest soon surrounded her. 

Noises from every corner caught her attention. Fear consumed her as silent tears struck down her face. Wondering she stumbled across a pond, it was innocent and she decided to stay there, until brave enough to rampage through the forest trying to find her way out again. Never did she suspect a boy was watching her.

Sitting down next to the pond cross legged she stared into the murky water seeing her own tear streaked face. She whipped a sleeve across it trying to make herself a little more decent looking, but soon gave up not really caring. She had looked up that night at the stars too, that's when she got to know them.

Speaking to herself she let words tumble from her mouth into the air, unaware of it reaching anyone's ears, except maybe the stars. She told them at first about her fight, how she wished her and Harry wouldn't fight. Then she moved onto other things, like how she suspected Ron liked her or how Ginny had a crush on Harry. Then, she came to Draco's name.

When he heard his name come from her his heart froze. She rambled on, "Sometimes he can be a real jerk, but I know he doesn't mean it. He's had a hard time in life and I don't blame him for making such a protective shell. Maybe all he needs is someone to truly care for him. If I could be that person I would, it would be nice to be cared by someone else. Even one as foul as Malfoy."

His heart stopped. She wanted to care for him. He looked upon the honey haired girl sitting beside the lake, confiding to the stars. The moon shined onto her tan skin making it glow. Stepping out of the shadows he revealed himself.

The movement made her stop talking, turning she faced him, fear evident in her appearances, even though the moonlight was dull. The fear didn't disappear though when Draco came into sight, at first he wondered why then he realized his appearance scared her. A long black cloak so nothing of him could be seen. 

Moving close to her he pulled back his hood. She sighed slightly relieved, but then tensed. "Were you listening to me?" She asked skeptically. Draco said nothing but sat down next to her imitating her by sitting cross legged.

"I want someone to care about me too." He confided looking up at the stars. Hermione gasped, he had been listening, and at the same time her heart longed for him. She moved closer to him to hear him better, he though, took this the wrong way and wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her right up next to him.

At first the scene felt awkward, sitting next to her worst enemy with his protective grip on her small waist but she soon relaxed letting her head fall onto his shoulder. They both starred at the stars.

Without saying anything Draco moved down on Hermione, locking their lips together. His lips were warm and passionate filling her with a sensation. Wrapping her arms around his neck they tumbled backwards with him landing on top of her. They kissed under the stars.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. It had been two weeks since then. The night had been filled with pleasure beyond explanation of words. She wondered how she had expected him to act after that. She wondered if there would have been change between their rivalry relationship. There had been. Things didn't change at all.

I don't know what hurts you, I just, I want to make it right  
Boy I am sick and tired of trying to read your mind

Though he insulted her friends, he never laid an insult on the innocent angel. She never said one to him either. They didn't talk, in fact they rarely made eye contact. She didn't know what to do, and obviously he didn't either. Though she did know one thing she needed to do. Talk to him, that's why every night she came here. Here to 'their' spot, though he never showed up she always waited.

Thoughts constantly crossed her mind of what would happen if they ever pursued a relationship. Diaster, everyone would resent them and it would make nothing right. In the end, they wouldn't last and they'd break up. Other thoughts though that she had, made their relationship work. She didn't know what he wanted so she had to wait. Wait until he was ready to talk to her.

It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible for me to love you this way  
It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible, if you're making it this way

Looking up at the stars, tears started to form again but she pushed them away, determined not to cry tonight. She knew after that night she was in love with him. A feeling every time she thought about the tall pale skinned blonde made her instantly know she was. It was a feeling of butterflies flying around in her stomach, but she couldn't go on like this. She wanted to be able to hold him in the corridors, kiss him in public. Things that other couples did in the halls to the ones they loved. Instead, the one she loved she ignored him, didn't talk to him and listened to her friends talk about him badly.

She sighed looking down at the murky water in front of her. It was dark and cold, it reminded her of Draco. But what now a days didn't? Pushing copper curls out of her hair she decided to leave, he wasn't coming tonight. Doubts filled her heart about tomorrow night to. Perhaps he would try and let the feeling fade away, maybe she could do the same.

Impossible to make it easy  
If you're always trying to make it so damn HARD!!!!!!!!  
How can I, how can I, give you all my love, baby  
If you're always, always, putting up your own guard  
This is not a circus, don't ya play me for a clown  
how long can your emotions keep going up and down

It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible, for me to love you this way  
It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible you keep treating me this way, over   
and over

if you keep treating me this way

"Granger." A long drawling voice made the honey haired beauty spin around so fast she felt her neck pop. A tall hooded boy stood before her, she restrained herself from attaching onto him and hugging him.

"Draco! You came back." Her voice was filled with excitement as a nod came from the boy. He reached out and took one of her small hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I didn't know what to do with myself." She rambled on nervously. 

"Hermione. I love you." He said quietly pulling her small form closer to him. "I love you too, Draco." She whispered before his lips covered hers. She melted and almost feel to her knees, but his strong grip held her firmly in her place. 

"Hermione," he whispered quietly, pulling away from the growing hunger in each of their hearts. He leaned closer, to show he was listening. "I want to be together no matter what. It may have taken me a while to figure it out, but I finally have and I'm sticking with my decision. I want to be with you." She smiled as she felt everything in the world float away except for them.

"It isn't impossible." She whispered to herself, inaudible to Draco's ears. That night they filled each other with a passion sending them spiraling into waves of pleasure then falling into each other's arms as they rested. It wasn't impossible.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter right, and she probably would never EVER pair The young handsome Draco Malfoy with the book worm Hermione Granger, so therefore how could I possibly be J.K. Rowling?

Author's note: I was in a writing mood and couldn't think of anything to write! So I decided on song fic, can't ever go wrong with one of those. Review! I hope you like it! Tell me if you don't, I'll try to improve just for you! :-D


End file.
